1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a caliper brake actuating cylinder particularly adapted for air actuated disc brakes.
2. Prior Art
Air-actuated disc brakes are used in many applications and are characterized by a caliper brake assembly having a frame and a pair of arms hinged to the frame with brake shoes at inner ends of the arms and an actuator at outer ends of the arms. Commonly the actuator is a pneumatic diaphragm cylinder, and often installation space restrictions dictate the size and stroke of the cylinder which results in design compromises where the disc brake has an insufficient safety margin in braking capacity. Increasing the numbers of actuators and size of brake shoes and brake arms to increase braking force can alleviate some of the problems, but often a major factor causing the compromises is that there is insufficient space in the installation to accommodate an overall dimension across outer ends of the arms where the arms cooperate with the actuator.